NieR Automata: The Meaning
by bowlnoodles
Summary: I wonder, what does it mean to feel? I wonder, what does it mean to be human? I wonder, what does it mean to live? I wonder, what does it mean to love? With her, I no longer wonder.
1. Prologue

[Prologue]

 **A/N:** **Ever since NieR:Automata came out I've completely fallen in love with the game and its characters. I thought 2B was going to be my favorite through thick and thin but A2 showed up. I really wish she had more screen and play time. This is my attempt to try and bring out her character and develop background for her. Another motivating factor is the complexity of AI. How far can we take AI? What would our relationships with human-like androids be like? Non canon! *POTENTIAL SPOILERS***

* * *

Tired. Hungry. Dry mouth. Have to get up. It's so hard to sit up. Why can't I…

Coughing violently, I struggle to get up from what seems to be my one-room apartment floor. My entire body feels like it's ready to pass over into the next world. Forcing my eyes open, I try and look around, making out simple outlines of shapes. Fridge on my left. Couch on my right.

There is no light, save for some coming from the fire escape window, which illuminates a small square on the floorboards. The dry air is caked with a layer of dust, making it harder to take in oxygen with each breath. I inhale deeply and attempt to–

"Guh..." A scratchy noise is produced by my throat. Impossible to speak.

Water. I need water…

I slowly force myself up, with arms braced against the floor. Eventually, I've staggered onto my feet and I attempt to inch forward, leaning on the wall for support. Pain enters my stomach as I start to limp. It feels like my insides are trying to eat themselves.

"Ah!" The wall meets my shoulder as I lose balance on my left leg. I fall forward, eating the wooden floor beneath me. Pain surges through my face. I feel moisture enveloping my cheek and see wood soaking up red.

Blood.

Great, a broken nose.

Once more I struggle to get upright, this time resting my left shoulder on the wall for support. I head towards the kitchen counter at a gruelling pace. My knees hit the ground in front of the sink. I twist the knobs, nothing comes out of the tap. I try not to lose hope; the fridge is my next option.

I look inside. Despair sets in.

Nothing.

I drop to my knees in defeat. My shirt is covered in blood from my broken nose. I suck at the stained fabric as a last-ditch effort to get as much liquid as I can. Coppery taste. A reflection shows itself on broken glass on the floor. I pause. Before me, I see myself. Blood running down my face, eyes devoid of life, and my lower body also seems to be covered in sand. A miserable sight. I have to find help. If I stay here I'll…

Die? This can't be real; I'm dreaming, right? Heh, I just need to wake up. It's just one big dream. I have nothing to worry about. I'm completely fine. I'll just wake up in my apartment and head to work. I'll have food and water in my fridge and I'll be okay. Everything is normal. It's fine, I'm alright.

I'm alright I'm alright I'm alright I'm okay I'm alright I'm fine I'm alright I'm alright I'm alright Fuck I'm alright I'm alright I'm alright I'm alright Oh god I'm alright I'm alright everything is fine I'm alright I'm alright God damnit I'm alright I'm alright–

No, I'm not. Fuck. This is real. Oh god, I'm going to die. Dear god, please help me, it's scary I don't want to die, I don't want to die. I have to get out, I have to get help, down the stairs. I can crawl. Almost to the door, are my neighbors home? They can help me, thank god. The room, across from me. It takes all my strength to knock but no one comes to the door. I knock again. No one. The next door over, someone has to be home. Again, I knock. Yet, nobody answers.

Why is nobody home? What the hell is going on? Can't lose focus, gotta get to the ground floor. I can use the elevator, there's no way I can make it down the stairs. Crawling to the elevator, I push the button but the light doesn't turn on. I try again. And again. Why isn't this thing working?

Goddammit. The only choice is the stairs. One flight of stairs. I turn over on my back preparing to get down the stairs. I look down to see that my shirt is shredded and there's even more blood than before. I turn around and see a horrible blood trail that I was leaving behind. My hand jumps to my mouth to cover a scream as the pain begins to hit me. I've been crawling on broken glass shards the entire time. Stay calm. Have to get out.

My feet slowly place themselves on the steps, doing their best to head down carefully. The railing is used as leverage so as to not start sliding. Each movement is a needle of pain. I just want to give up. Maybe dying isn't too bad. Heh. It might be better to die; I won't feel this pain anymore. Resting sounds nice... but... but I can't stop here.

After what seems like ages... I'm here. Ground level. The exit is right there, if I can stop a car or someone on the street. Ha. This corridor seems like it goes on forever. But I can see the light. I'm still bleeding so much. It hurts.

Halfway through the corridor, there's piles of sand all around me, some overflowing from the rooms to my side. Why the hell is there so much sand? I don't live anywhere near a desert!

The light is blinding and I cover my eyes while going through the exit. As my vision clears, I gasp in shock and utter horror. I look around, surely my eyes are lying to me…

Or are they? No. This isn't right. I live in the city. My name is... what's my name? Wait, what do I do? Where do I work? Where the hell am I? This is my apartment complex, but I'm surrounded by desert…? Collapsed buildings everywhere and buried rubble... shouldn't there be a highway here?

I continue crawling forward and end up in front of a large dune. Sand is blowing into my already-grimy face and seeping into my wounds while I make my way up the incline and–

"K...l..."

What was that?

"H...m...n."

Is... Is that a voice?

"Hum...n."

Another person? He's getting closer... Do I try and get away? Maybe he can help me?

"Kill."

Wait. Kill?

"Kill humans."

Kill humans!?

I turn back down the dune, trying to get away from the voice, not wanting to risk encountering someone dangerous, but my body refuses to move. I hear his footsteps shifting on the other side of the dune and... a mechanical whirring? I start flailing around in panic which causes me to start sliding down the dune. Reaching the bottom, I look back up at the peak. At the top…

A walking machine?

It stops moving a little ways down the peak and stares off into the distance. It's extremely rusty with a spherical head, having two yellow lights for eyes. Its arms are thin with two metal protrusions for fingers and has square shaped feet that keep it standing. Suddenly, its eyes turn red. Its gaze twitches towards me like a broken animatronic.

It's running after me.

I turn the opposite direction and begin to crawl, in fear that I would lose my life. The footsteps of the machine grow louder, each of its movements accompanied by the sound of bolts and gears working together. Little progress is made from my previous spot.

I can't get away.

I close my eyes, hoping that I'll wake up. Hoping that I'll know who I am. Hoping that I can live.

The machine is next to me. I can hear–

The crack of ribs fills the air and pain strikes my lower body. I fly through the air from the force of the strike and land on my back. My mouth fills with the taste of blood. It hurts so much. This is it. I'm going to die here. I can barely open my eyes to see the machine making its way to me for the final blow.

Everything is turning dark.

An abrupt explosion rings in my ears. All I see is a series of blurs, one of which is speeding towards me. Is it…

Another person?

* * *

Edited and polished by: Recycler and 0erbayunFang

Thank you guys!

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Comments and critique are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Savior

[Chapter 1: Savior]

* * *

This feeling, of being unconscious and unsure of where I am or what happened to me. Déjà vu much?

Once more I open my eyes. Guess I'm not ready to meet my maker quite yet.

Fluorescent lights seep in between my eyelids, causing me to flinch away from the brightness. After my eyes adjust, I find myself staring at a white ceiling, accompanied by a ceiling fan twirling about, low in speed. My back rests on a soft cushion, not at all like the rigidness of my apartment floor. Surrounding me are cabinets filled with what seem to be medical supplies.

Already an improvement compared to the last debacle.

My body aches all over but doesn't seem to yearn for sustenance. I make an effort to get up but I find that my movement is limited. I remove a sheet covering me and crane my neck to look at my lower body. I have two casts, one on my right leg and another on my left arm.

My entire torso is also wrapped in bandages. The handiwork of whoever saved me is definitely not something to be unappreciated. The sight of my treated injuries envelops me with comfort and nostalgia. It kind of reminds me of something... Something nice…

Whatever the case, I seem to be out of harm's way. Relieved, my head plops back down onto the cushion. Soon, though, questions begin to rattle off in my head, but I ignore them and try to relax. Despite my efforts, they continue to gnaw at me.

Where was I? And what was that thing? Some kind of...walking machine... and why did it just attack me all of a sudden? It all just seemed like a vivid nightmare. But the injuries all over my body say otherwise. I could've lost my life then and there. I'm alive though. And that's a good thing. Right? I at least get to see another day. Breathe another breath.

I grow heavy and feel my body sink further into the cushion. Looks like I've managed to somewhat calm myself. Have to keep looking at the brighter side of things; I think it's making me feel better, mentally at least. Alright, after I heal up, I have to–

"Hey, are you alright?"

Huh? M-my cheeks feel a little warm…

Guh, th-that was... was rude. I–

"Can you hear me?"

–was staring…

My eyes dart to the ground in embarrassment. Sheesh, I can already feel my cheeks flushing red. What do I do? I'm choking up again; I've never been any good at talking with women, especially with pret–

"He's finally woken up but seems completely out of it."

How could I have missed her? Was she sitting beside me this entire time? Jeez, I must seem so weird not saying anything. It's just that, wow... she has round... pretty eyes. They're a vibrant light blue, soothing to look at.

Her heart-shaped face is complemented by smooth hair running down past her shoulders, completely white in color. To the bottom right of her rather full lips is a small, cutely placed beauty mark. Her skin was almost ceramic-looking, almost as if she was manufactured to look this beautiful.

Although, something seems... off about her. Some of the skin on her lower body is scratched off and what almost looks like a silvery smooth metal is in place of what should be flesh. It's kinda creepy...

Not only that, but looking closely at her, I can see that her clothes look weird, like they're part of her skin – no, more like a drawing was etched into it. I turn my attention back to her face. I say in a low, weak voice, "Um... Are you the one that saved me, Miss...?" While waiting for a name in reply, I avert my gaze in slight fear at the expression on her face... scratch that, there is no expression on her face. It looks as if she's never smiled a day in her life. That stern glare is intimidating.

"YoRHa Type A No.2." A robotic voice breaks the silent atmosphere. Next to the woman, I've again failed to notice another... wait, what IS that? It's an upright rectangular box made out of metal no bigger than a dictionary suspended in mid-air, and nothing seems to be helping it stay up; no rockets, boosters, or anything. Two pivots take their place at the bottom of the machine, small pipe shaped arms are attached to the ends, each with three finger-like appendages.

"Don't speak for me, idiot," the woman coldly replies to the machine.

"Analysis: YoRHa Type A No.2 was having difficulty replying to the human's inquiry as to how he should address you, and it is part of my protocol that I assist y–"

"Be quiet! You talk too much, useless pod." The woman turns back to face me. "As for you, just call me A2. And yes, I was in fact the one who found you writhing in the sand, blood spattered everywhere. Those damn machines..."

Frightened by 'A2' and her serious tone, I reply timidly, "Well, um, thanks for saving me... A2."

What kind of name is A2? I mean that's not even her full name, I think it's pronounced Your-ha... something, something two? Maybe it's a codename or something. Still, I've got nothing better to call her.

"Say A2, I know I just met you, but what was that thing? The robot thing that attacked me?" I ask, hoping to find clarity in my situation.

"What? Oh. That's right, you don't... Let me ask you a couple of things first," she replies.

"That's fine, I guess. You saved me after all."

"Okay. Firstly, where did you come from? How did you end up out there like that?"

"Well, I woke up in my apartment on the brink of starving to death. I slowly made my way out and was attacked by that thing. It hit me pretty bad, and I blacked out as you killed it."

"You were 'starving'?"

The floating machine interjects, "Humans require food which provides nutrients in order to maintain life. YoRHa Type A No.2, I am worried about your apparent lack of knowledge on our creators."

"Quiet, you," A2 replies. "Do you remember your name? Do you remember any time or event at all before your apartment?"

Trying to rack something up in my mind, little more than an empty void surfaces up no matter how hard I try.

I do my best to answer her questions regardless, "My name is... umm…" What?

"It's..." How can I not know my own name? "I'm not really sure. I don't quite remember anything before waking up either."

A2 sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pod, make yourself useful and extract data from his memory circuits."

The pod answers back, "Request: Impossible."

"What?! And why the hell is that?" A2 gets angrier at the pod.

"Humans do not contain memory circuits. Instead, they utilize a brain to recall memories. Memory functions in six different parts of the brain and is a basic structure of the human anatomy. The brain is a biological component and cannot be repa–"

"Ugh, enough! I know that..." A2 looks somewhat flustered and I sit and watch in silence as they continue talking.

"Proposal: A2 should replace the human's bandages. If left on for an extended period of time, unsanitary bandages may slow the healing process and cause an infection."

"Whatever..." A2 gets up from a small ottoman and places herself beside my bed. She rests her silky hands on my upper chest. I jump a little from the feeling. Her hands are freezing, but in contrast, my face begins to warm up again when she starts to untwine my wrap. She pauses for a second with a puzzled look. I think she noticed.

She stops for a second and turns to the suspended rectangle. "Hey, pile of junk, why does he keep turning red like that? Does he have an infection or something?"

It replies, "Analysis: The red hue is due to the human's experience with a self-conscious emotion referred to as embarrassment and is not a sign of infection. Hypothesis: Said embarrassment is most likely caused by YoRHa Type A No.2's designed appearance. The human male is partial to your appearance and has a natural instinct to look for an ample mate, so that it may rep–"

"Shut up!" My mouth opens to prevent the thing from speaking any further. I feel like I'm about to die from this humiliating situation…

"Said process is not possible with androids."

"Yes, thank you, it's not po – wait. What?"

"Repeat: Reproduction with an android is not possible."

"Android?"

"Repeat: It is not possible to procreate with androids, due t–"

"STOP! I get that part already. I get it. But what I don't get is why the fuck do you refer to me as 'Human'?" Looking back, I probably didn't catch the context clues from their earlier words due to coming off of some sort of delirium, and only now did the bulk of what they said hit me like a ton of bricks. "Why do you keep talking about me like I'm something special when you're exactly the same as me?!" Perhaps it was me trying to rationalize this entire rabbit hole I've fallen into, but I just couldn't accept what I was hearing. I certainly couldn't accept what I heard next.

"That's because I'm not human," A2 answers simply.

"What?"

"I'm an android. Look." A2 detaches her left arm effortlessly from her shoulder like some kind of Barbie doll. Wires protrude out of her shoulder. After reattaching her arm, she glances back at me. What the fuck is happening...

"The reason why you haven't seen, and will not see any other humans is simple. You are the only human left in existence."

* * *

Polished and edited by: Recycler and 0erbayunFang

Thank you guys!

 **A/N: As always, comments and critique are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Freedom

[Chapter 2: Freedom]

*SPOILERS* Read at your own risk!

* * *

"What did you say?" I ask, trying to make sense of this chaotic situation.

"Jeez, enough with the questions. Besides, I just said it, didn't I?" A2 replies.

"I'm the last where? Last one in this building? The last one in this town? What the hell am I last in?"

"The last human, period, dummy. Weren't you listening? It's like talking to a brick wall with you…"

A baffled look overcomes my face. This conversation is ridiculous. "Again, is this some kind of joke? That's impossible. You're standing right in front of me, aren't you? What you did with your arm, that was just a prosthetic, right?"

A2 looks at me with daggers in her eyes and a blank and serious face.

Without saying a word, A2 proceeds to begin picking at her face using her fingernails. A scratchy noise creeps its way into the room and cracks begin to accumulate on the left side of her face. Skin glides along the air, finding its way to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" I ask in horror, wanting it to stop but at the same time I can't look away.

She continues, the scratching gets louder and becomes abrasive. Blood trickles down her porcelain face, dripping to the ground. It feels as though something is gradually squirming through my skin. I want to throw up.

"A-A2?" She reaches further into her face, and starts pulling off a large piece of skin, similar to tearing off Velcro. I'm overcome with dread as reality sinks in and my disbelief is shattered.

Underneath were cheekbones, not of human nature, but cold and artificial; metallic and thoroughly manufactured. "Enough already! I believe you…" The android woman, knowing she got her point across, reattaches her skin.

"You believe me now?" A2 questions, serious in tone.

"But the blood?" I ask, trying to find one last semblance of humanity in her.

"Artificial."

"It's just that… the way you move, talk, get angry, get annoyed, you even bleed…" she must be programmed to act this way, right? There's no way she could have actual feelings, she just responds to certain programming to simulate being "human". She's just- no, it's just a bunch of steel and circuitry put together. It's not possible for it to have sentience. No emotions. No heart. No living person. Mimicking is not the same as feeling.

"Let's get back to why I'm keeping you here. As I've made abundantly clear by now, you're the last human, and…" A2 hesitates and briefly glances away.

"And… I just have this feeling that I should... protect you." It seems embarrassed. Again, completely fake. I'm not falling for anything.

I inquire, "And why is that?"

The pod, as A2 calls it, interjects for another mouth full of information. Useful, though annoying. "All YoRHa type androids have a programmed predisposition towards fulfilling and maintaining our priority objective: The protection of mankind."

The thing is only confirming what I already know. A2 doesn't care about me, it's just made to give the impression that it cares. It's only a tool, like an automated security system; it'll protect me, but it sure as hell doesn't give a damn about my feelings. Let's see if I can get more out of it.

Hmm, let's see, it was talking about how I'm the last human earlier. We'll start there. "A2, if what you say is true, about me being the last one, what happened to the rest of my kind?"

The android tilts its gaze to the ground, almost as if it was deep in thought. "Command had lied to us this whole time…"

"Command?"

"Ah-! Forget what I said. As for the rest of your kind, I'm not even sure myself. We were told that it was the machines that wiped out the human race. That machine that almost killed you was one of many, created by the aliens. But I don't believe that to be true."

Aliens creating machines it says. Wiped out humanity it says. All totally absurd. What is this? A plot to a crappy sci-fi B movie?

Maybe I should just go along with it to avoid fighting.

"Well, if that's how it is… then so be it. When do you think I'll be fully healed?"

"Analysis: Estimated time, five to six weeks," the pod replies.

"You've gotta be shitting me…"

"You heard the junk. You're not going anywhere. This is the easiest place to protect you without the risk of you getting injured," A2 asserts.

I can't stay confined up here forever. "What about the bathroom? Food? I'll have to go out sometimes you know."

"Bathroom?"

I am fucked….

The pod answers A2's question while I'm stunned silent. "Humans must defecate and urinate regularly in order to get rid their bodies of waste from the digestive tract. The extraction of all useful components, from foods and liquids, within the digestion system, leaves the rest to be evacuated through the anus and genitalia."

"What does any of that even- Oh whatever, I'll take care of it." A2 starts towards the door.

"Wait, how long will you be gone?" I ask, shaking myself out of shock.

"Not sure, but I have to gather supplies for you and take care of some business. I'll be back soon," The android assures. "Just stay here."

A2 closes the door behind her and I hear mumbling back and forth between it and the pod. Their voices get quieter till they're no longer audible.

It's just a robot, I can't get caught up in – well, I'm not going to stay here for five or six weeks, that's for sure. As soon as I can walk…

[A few weeks later]

Boring. So. Damn. Boring! I can't get any sleep, and it gets more difficult to try each day. Same ceiling fan. Same white wall. Same cabinets. I've been lying here for what seems to be eternity. Nothing to tell the time with, unless you want to count the clock lying on the ground, busted and stiff. Heh, just like me.

Everything is strange. The sun doesn't even set, I've yet to see night time. Is it the fifteenth day? Or was it the seventeenth? The only thing to do is to try and count the days, to maintain my biological clock even a little bit. The only thing to see outside my room is light protruding through a slit under the door. It's my only contact with the outside world. I'm a brain in a jar at this point.

'You're not going anywhere!' is what it said. But it's not like I was able to move in the first place. Though, I do owe it to A2. I'm lucky it arrived when it did. I would probably be lying face first, buried in sand, rotting away. If it weren't for the android, that is…

Everyday A2 visits me. Takes care of me. Feeds me. Changes my bandages. Yet it rarely speaks, aside from our first encounter. Recently it's just an occasional "I'll be back", or "How are you feeling?" I try and prod for more but it's like trying to open a lock without the key.

Although I don't know anything else about it, it's the only thing that keeps me from losing myself. A deep sigh exits my chest. I wish I could just leave right now. I wish I could just step outside of this room.

"Mmph! Pl- please," I can't do this anymore, this is just so disgusting. "A2, Enou- guh, enough already!" I shove A2 away with my body and begin to hack up what tasted like a putrid mixture of fish, animal hide, and… is that grass?

"What's wrong? It's food, isn't it?" A2 asks sternly.

Coughing violently, I reply, "That's what you think food is?"

"But I saw animals eating the same thing…"

"I'm not some wild animal that can graze the pasture!"

"Humans are unable to digest grass due to their lack of a bacteria called symbiont. Symbiont is required to break down the bond within cellulose, which in turn gives a variety of herbivorous animals their sustenance. For example: Cattle." The pod informs.

"So it was grass!" I explode. "Look A2, just bring some fish by itself. Don't go mixing and matching, else humanity might finally go extinct…"

"I'll take care of that after we deal with this. Turn over," A2 commands.

"Huh?"

"You never listen. I said turn over."

"W- Why?"

"Onto your stomach, come on."

"Okay, I guess?" It takes a lot of effort, but after healing for however many weeks I can turn on my stomach.

"Alright, let's get this over with." A2 aggressively yanks at my pants.

My face instantly turns red and I can't stop the panic from filling my voice. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Stop it!" With my free hand, I tug at my waist line, struggling to keep my pants on.

"Bathroom."

"What are you talking about?" Trying to maintain whatever's left of my dignity, we continue the duel for my pants. I mean it's just a machine, but still…

"I'm going to use the bathroom for you."

"That's not how it works! You don't use the bathroom for another person!" I nearly scream. This is so fucked.

"You said that within a day or two after eating you'd have to use the bathroom. Stop resisting."

Jesus Christ, enough of this insanity! I'm able to barely pry off its hands. "A2, I'm the human here, just grab me a pot or a bowl or something and let humans do their human business."

"Tch." A2 walks away from the end of my cushion, exiting and slamming the door in anger. I wait for its footsteps to disappear into the distance.

"Thank god, that was close. Who knows what she would've done." Alright, this is my chance; it'll be out catching fish or making death food for a while. My hand reaches to grab a worn-out crutch, hiding beneath my cushion. I steadily get myself up. Looks like I'm getting good at this kind of thing.

Carefully making my way to the door, avoiding any sound, I press my ear to the wood and listen for the machine and its friend. It's quiet. It's as if I'm trying to escape from some psycho kidnapper. I twist the knob and crack the door open. I look through the small opening, making sure not to get sent back to my isolated box. I move the door further and slip through into a hallway lined with many rooms, just like mine; walls worn and decrepit. From the worn red strips on the wall, it seems to be a hospital. Or what was a hospital, anyway.

The hallway is dark and only small skylights illuminate my path. I seem to be good at getting into situations like this… I work my way down the hallway, careful not to step on the broken glass or trip on any of the spilled-over cabinets. Each room I pass looks like they've been void of human life for ages, dark and dusty with cracks running through the walls. I'm starting to believe that machine…

I continue and make quick work of a staircase. At the bottom is the entrance, freedom and fresh air. The rhythm of my crutch and foot alternate, echoing through the hospital.

Suddenly, I begin to hear the noise I could've gone a lifetime without hearing ever again.

That damn mechanical whirring.

I quicken my pace and drop behind the lobby counter, hiding in a cubby as I wince. My bones haven't fully healed yet, and they ache as I crouch down and hide. My heart rate starts up and sweat beads form on my forehead.

I sit in dead silence, staring at the checkered floor. It sounds like there are multiple machines out there. Hopefully they'll leave before A2 gets back, I can't afford to miss this opportunity.

The footsteps enter the lobby, and one is getting closer. Fuck, not again.

I can try and fight it, but it's just a hunk of metal, I'll end up breaking my fist before anything. I need something else… I look around in desperation and find a rusty pipe on the ground. This will work. It has to.

Each step gets louder, I feel my clothes drenched in sweat. Shit, shit, shit! My right arm trembles, making it difficult to hold the pipe straight. Calm down. I can do this.

The machine walks past the desk and with all my effort, I swing the pipe wildly at its legs as loud banging rings my ears. After a couple of seconds, I force myself to stop swinging and reorient myself. Breathing heavily, I see the machine squirming around on the ground, having trouble getting up. It's like the one I encountered in the desert. Relieved, I quickly grab my crutch and hasten pass the machine on the ground to the exit.

I'm about halfway to the door when three machines spot me. Oh god. I try and increase my speed but the cast on my leg limits my ability. The machines are getting closer, why the hell is this happening again? I exit the building and–

The concrete is cold. Another broken nose. Wonderful. I raise my head up to look around for my crutch but see it on the steps outside of the exit, close to the machines. Instead of crawling, I lay down on the ground, too tired to move. My arms want to crawl, but they just can't. I close my eyes once more, ready to rest.

Slashes of a sword cut through the air. I open my eyes to see shockwaves cutting through the machines, exploding into bits and bolts. Someone drops down in front of the hospital exit. It looks like…

"A2? You're not A2, are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any comments or critique is well appreciated^^ See you then!**

 **Edited and polished by: Recycler and 0erbayunFang  
**

 **Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Human

[Chapter 3: Human]

* * *

"Pod, Analysis." Another female android's voice.

"Analysis Complete: Black box not detected. Organic composition detected. Hypothesis: Possible human discovered." Another pod.

In front of me, I see a duo that looks very similar, yet not quite the same. They look sort of like A2, although A2 is slightly taller and has longer hair. A young woman stands at my feet, looking down at me. Same body shape, hair color, and even the beauty mark below the lips. For whatever reason, this one wears a blindfold and a fairly revealing gothic skirt, with a hole in the chest to show some cleavage.

Frills coupled with stitched designs lace the bottom of the fabric. Her curvy legs are wrapped in thigh high stockings and she's wearing high heels. A sight to behold if I do say so myself. Compared to A2, she looks a lot healthier. Well, she's almost certainly another android, so... well-maintained is a more accurate term.

"2B, is there something– huh?" A small-framed figure approaches from behind the woman. It looks kinda like a child. Although having a somewhat masculine teenage voice, it appears rather young and has an effeminate look; fourteen years I would guess.

Slim in build with a round clear face, he dons a black blindfold that goes a little bit past the bridge of his nose. Along his chest, he sports a kind of sash belt buckle, which probably holds the rucksack on his back. His suit jacket, complete with lining and gold buttons running down the sides, are complemented with gloves, and stitching like the woman's skirt. His skinny legs protrude out of shorts and are contained in high socks inside boots that have even more buckles.

Whatever counted as fashion for robots, they had interesting taste, to say the least.

"A human? Why isn't he on the moon?" 2B questions. At least, I think that's what the boy called her. 2B… well this gets rid of any doubt. A2 and 2B huh? Ha, maybe I'll end up naming my kid a letter and a number someday.

"Wow, a real human! I never thought I'd actually have the chance to see one like this… 2B, let's take him back to the Bunker. We can run tests and diagnostics and–" the boy bubbles with excitement, only to be cut off by 2B.

"9S, we are tasked with the protection of humanity first. We must report this to Command and get this human to safety."

"Yeah, yeah… hmph." So, the smaller one is 9S. What was all that talk about running tests? I hope it's not another bathroom situation… if anything, I should just try and get out of here. A2's probably wondering where I've wandered off to by now.

"Um, 2B and 9S, is it?" I address the two as they turn their blindfolded eyes to me. "Well, uhh, thanks for saving me, but I should really get going." I turn over and start crawling towards my crutch.

"We can't have you leaving like this, you're injured," 2B asserts.

"No, no, I assure you, I don't want to ask for any more favors." My crawling speeds up. So close...

"9S, contact Command."

Fuck.

"Alrighty!" 9S beams with happiness.

"Whoa!" I squeal as 2B grabs my leg and slings me over her shoulder. "H-Hey, you don't have to carry me, I can walk myself!" 2B ignores my feeble pleas and I lie slumped over her shoulder, staring at the ground. I wince as my not-completely-healed body protests the awkward position.

9S' pod projects a screen, along with noisy static. "9S to Operator 21O."

A face appears on the screen, "Yes, what is it 9S?"

"Operator, I'm happy to see you, we've actually disco–"

"Closing channel."

"Hey, wait!"

"9S, information pertaining to oversized boars is not mission critical data."

"But they're so interesting… I-I mean jeez, don't be so cruel, it's not about boars this time."

"Closing channel."

"Wait, it's not–"

"9S, if you are going to waste our valuable time with nonsensical data on animals, then we will have no choice but to reprimand–"

"We've found a human on Earth."

"…a human?"

"Can you connect us to the Commander, please?"

"...Just a moment," the Operator pauses in silence for a few seconds, though she sounds hesitant and there's suspicion in her voice.

"9S, I'm afraid we cannot connect you with the Commander at this time. This matter is sensitive and must be discussed with the Commander in person. Please proceed to the coast with the human and board carrier Blue Ridge II. You will receive further instructions from there. You and unit 2B must monitor and maintain the human at all times. Stay safe." Static crackles once more and the screen disappears.

"That seemed a little... off, huh 2B?" 9S wonders aloud.

"We have our orders," 2B says, dismissing his concerns as she begins to walk in the apparent direction of the coast.

We've been walking for a while now and I'm starting to feel sick. I feel like a sack of rocks slung over on someone's back, with nothing but the ground to stare at.

We continue walking for about an hour, and the whole time, the boy just trails behind, staring at me with this unsettling grin on his face. I think he's about ready to start experimenting on me…

Dammit, I gotta break this silence with something, else I fear for my insides being torn out and examined. "9S, right?"

He replies, "Yep, manufactured on January 30th, 11942, deployed 4:25 A.M. Bunker Time!"

"Sorry, say that again?"

"I was manufactured on January 30th, 11942-"

"Stop right there, what year?"

"11942." A worry-free smile remains on his face.

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

Aside from the fact that that I'm currently stuck in a five-digit year among many, many other things? Nope, totally fine.

"Ah, no not at all… say, kid, you seem very... cheerful."

"Of course, we found you! It's our duty as YoRHa soldiers to protect and carry out the orders of mankind, so that you can someday return to Earth."

"Is that so?"

2B interrupts, "9S, emotions are prohibited."

9S puffs out his cheeks and slumps in defeat. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Yes 2B." 9S turns his attention back to me. "After we wipe out the machines and their alien creators, the humans stationed on the moon will come back down and reclaim their home. I'm not too sure what will happen to us androids, though… I hope we can live alongside you. We were created to serve you, after all."

You know, even though I know these two are androids, I can't shake the feeling that I get a human impression from them. Not just the way they look obviously, but their emotions, the fact that I can have a conversation like this. 2B was even scolding 9S earlier.

The androids have saved my life twice now, but in the end, can a machine really feel something?

Living among humans… I muster up a small smile and look back at 9S. "I certainly hope that happens."

"Really? You mean that?" 9S's face brightens up.

"Sure." I'm not really sure as to what I'm hoping, but it makes me happy to see this kid so up-beat. Even though it's an android… maybe I should just enjoy the moment.

"I've always wanted to learn about the behaviors of humans, why they do the things they do. If we live among them, I can get all the data I want." 9S increases his walking pace and places himself right in front of me. He stares at my face curiously. "What constitutes a human I wonder? What makes you so different from us?"

I should really be the one asking those questions.

"Well I mean, we feel emotions and you guys fake having emotions."

"What's the difference?"

"Faking, well it's sorta like an automatic door. The sensor detects something and sends a signal to open the door. That's what it's programmed to do, it doesn't have a say in when it opens or whether it wants to open. It just does. Doesn't matter if someone is yelling at it or is happy for it. It will open itself as long as something is in front of it." 9S puffs his cheeks, looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Hmph." 9S crosses his arms and looks away.

"Was it something I said?"

"I'm not an automatic door," 9S blurts in anger and frustration as he pouts and looks away. "We're loyal to you and made to protect you, we're something more than that, and you think of us like this… just mindless drones following orders." 2B stops in her tracks and tightly squeezes my rib cage.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop! That's not what I meant, I'm not calling you guys automatic doors," 2B lessens her grip, giving me the chance to continue.

"It's… it's just an example. It might be a bad example but it's still an example. You guys see my facial expressions, how I react, then you respond according to that. It's in your programming. Whether it's to calm me, or something like that I don't know. You can't control it, you'll follow programming no matter what."

2B starts walking again, 9S follows and slightly tilts his head in my direction, glancing at me. "If that's faking, then what's feeling?"

"Um, It's… well…" I'm at a loss for words. What is feeling? "It's like when you get home from a long day of work and see your family. Something in you just… loves them. Something in you just wants to take care of them. Your heart speeds up and you get this tight feeling in your chest and a smile just comes to your face because you know you love them. Nothing in the world can stop that feeling from happening, you know?"

I look up to see 9S staring at me intensely.

"I'm not sure what a family is, but you said nothing in the world can stop that feeling. Isn't that the same as following our programming no matter what? It sounds like you can't control that feeling of love. Almost as if you're hardwired to feel love and respond to your so-called family." 9S says almost accusingly. "Maybe we're not too different after all."

My train of thought stops completely. The kid does have a point. If humans are hardwired to experience emotions and react to certain stimuli from the outside world, then what does it mean to be human?

If an android is programmed to simulate emotions, could I really call that faking? Now I feel guilty having called the kid an automatic door… if an android can make me feel that way, does it really matter?

9S distances himself from me and peers off into the distance. His regular curiosity and wonder takes over his face. Actually… maybe something a little more than that came to his mind.

A loud groan erupts from my stomach. Abruptly, a sword emerges in 2B's hand, appearing out of nowhere. My body jerks forward and 2B becomes alert, bracing her legs, taking a battle stance.

That might've scared her…

"What is that noise?" 2B asks cautiously.

"Hey 2B?" I ask, my stomach moaning in pain.

"Yes?" She replies, wasting no words.

"Think we could stop for a bit? I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Hungry?"

The pod proceeds to give the whole rationale behind humans needing food. Maybe those things are good for something after all.

We walk a little bit more and stop near a small river, under a broken highway bridge. Lush greenery surrounds the area, topped with fresh clear water. An enjoyable resting spot compared to sandy desert everywhere.

2B sets me down in a clearing and I lay down in the soft grass. 9S lies down next to me, not speaking a word. He unties his blindfold, exposing his blue eyes, shaped just like A2's. I suppose 2B has the same kind of eyes. 9S mimics me and begins staring at the sky. I take in the clear air and for the first time since waking up I feel peaceful.

2B comes from outside of my view, towering over me.

"I'll get you some food," she says.

"Sounds good, I appreciate it," I reply.

2B walks over to the stream and materializes a holographic chair. What kind of future am I in…? She waves her hand forward and her pod throws itself into the water. She sits, arms crossed. Minutes later, the pod jerks back and forth, eventually rising out of the water.

The pod speaks in a low voice, "Fishing: Success."

2B makes her way back to me. "Is this sufficient?"

She dangles a small guppy in front of my face.

I smile at the android's attempt. "Well, not quite, but I appreciate it 2B."

2B tilts her head to the side and looks at the guppy for a long period of time.

"What's wrong with it?" 2B asks me.

"Well it is a fish, but it's not enough for my body to function." I give a light chuckle and turn to 9S.

"Say 9S, think you could find me a fishing rod?"

"What's a fishing rod?" 9S replies.

"Hypothesis: A long flexible pole, attached to a line ending with a hook. Bait is attached to the hook to lure fish. Usually found in commercial stores pertaining to outdoorsmanship," the pod says.

"There's a commercial facility not too far from here, I'll go check it out." 9S jumps up and starts dashing away, leaving me alone with 2B. She heads back to the stream and continues to fish. Each catch is either useless junk or a fish smaller than my thumb. Frustration overcoming the android, 2B pulls out a spear and starts stabbing at the water.

I call out to her, hoping to calm her down. "Hey 2B, you don't have to try so hard, I'll survive for a bit without food." The air turns cold and she rears her spear at me with a glare. "I mean, uh… do your best!" 9S better get back soon…

After a while, 9S returns with a fishing pole. It's seen better days, and was probably more at home in the ocean than in a river, but it would work.

I teach 2B how to fish properly and I end up eating well with more food to spare. It was a little difficult eating fish that had to be gutted and cooked by a novice, but it was magnitudes better than the mush A2 tried to feed me.

2B throws me over her back and we keep walking. That was actually… kind of fun. It was just like camping with some friends. Did I even have any friends? My memories were still completely blank before a few weeks ago.

Wait, what's that noise? It sounds like a jet eng–

"Wah!" Faster than I can blink I'm swooped off 2B's shoulder. I'm being propelled forward, wind blasting in my face. I find myself in a bridal carry and look up to see my kidnapper's face, covered in a livid red aura.

"I told you not to leave. Idiot."

* * *

 **Edited and polished by: Recycler and 0erbayunFang**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, critique and feedback is always welcome! Until the next chapter!**

 **Note: I've been getting this a lot from reviews, but I can say there is no definite route that this is based off. I was going to do Route E but eventually there were many elements I wanted to include that wouldn't allow that. I hope this doesn't take away from the enjoyment of the story YoRHa is not destroyed by the logic virus and 2B remains alive, and 9S' sanity remains intact. But where did A2 find her pod? She found it fishing for food in the flooded city for the human. Got it before 2B could. It is not pod 042**

 **Note 2: Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus, I've recently been busy and have not been able to work on the story. Beginning today, I will continue to write. I highly recommend you go back and read the beginning chapters, as they have been edited and polished very well by Recycler, who approached me a while back as a diligent beta reader and idea man. I hope this will be enough until the next chapter, thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

[Chapter 4: Realization]

* * *

"I was just trying to get some fresh air! A2, p-please let me down!" I plead, with my wounds excruciatingly sore from the insane speed. A2 looks down at me angrily as I grasp onto her for dear life.

"I, um… sorry about leaving…" My voice is timid with fear. A2 doesn't bother to reply, an angry look still on her face. Keeping quiet is probably best.

Curious of the duo holding me captive before, I glance over A2's shoulder and…

These two androids have been right on our ass the entire time! Do they want me or A2? How long can A2 keep this up?

"Hey A2, do you by any chance happen to know those two?" I question, while 2B and 9S are sprinting towards us with bloodlust intent.

"Tch." A2 turns to look back and she rolls her eyes as a disgruntled look overtakes her face. Her dashing speed increases. Well, that explains it… Even though they have the same fashion sense, they're probably not good friends…

We speed through ruined buildings, overgrown with tree vines and flora. Each turn we take twists my stomach. That fish is gonna come up any second….

"Ah!" I scream in pain as my cheek scrapes along concrete ground. When will I ever catch a break? The ground seems to love me…

Must get my bearings…it looks like we're inside a ruined skyscraper, empty as ever with broken windows lining the walls. A strong draft blows into my face, drying out my eyes.

Is that…?

"A2, are you alright?" I exclaim.

A2 had hit the ground with me, throwing me forward as we both fell. Sparks pop from her arm and she's struggling to stand up.

"Analysis: YoRHa Type A No.2 has been hacked by YoRHa Type S No.9. Motor functions at eighty percent. Proposal: Replace decision making chip to purge subjugation virus." The pod analyzes A2, while 9S and 2B charge forward with swords drawn.

A2 retaliates, materializing a huge electrical broadsword in her right hand, supported by her shoulder. A smaller electric sword with a black hilt appears in her left hand and accompanies the larger one.

A2 braces herself and the two tailing androids collide their swords. A2 swings her broadsword horizontally through the air. The silver metal makes a solid hit and the sound of screeching metal bounces off stone walls, ringing my ears. 9S and 2B are launched back, hitting the wall behind them. They both give off a loud grunt, signalling their injuries. A2, although deflecting the attack, gets weaker with every movement. She groans in pain and the sparks begin to increase in severity.

"Motor functions at seventy percent," the pod reminds A2.

"Do something, you useless junk!" A2 yells back at the pod.

"Affirmative." The pod unleashes a small Gatling gun through its front side and fires a barrage of bullets at 2B and 9S. The two focus on dodging bullets, but still inch closer to us. We have an opportunity, we can get out of here!

I turn back to A2. "A2, this is our chance!"

"I know that, idiot." A2 frustratingly replies. Both of her swords disappear and reappear, sheathed on her back, contained in small yellow rings. She springs towards me and sweeps me off the ground.

Alright! Looks like we're getting away from these two-

"Wait, where are you going A2?" Oh god, I hate heights! "A- A2 let's just take the stairs, it's safer!"

"This is faster." She replies, determined to get out of conflict.

"I really don't think-"

Oh shit.

"Wahhhhhh!" I'm dead. Welp, it was good to wake up and be alive for a little bit longer, and at least I'll die in the hands of a beautiful woman – or android, I suppose. She still looks pretty anyways, and this is the closest I'll get to being with one.

Every bone in my body is about to shatter. God, I hope it's not too painful.

I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Huh? This is taking longer than I expected…

I open my eyes and see one of A2's arms holding onto the hands of the pod. We glide down and make an audible thud as we land on the soft grass below.

I've never been so glad to be on the ground until now.

Relieved, I let out a huge sigh and-

"Blarghh… ughhh…" My lunch escapes my throat, covering the grass in a small mush, similar to what A2 made for me before.

"So, you did eat it?" A2 wonders.

"No, I didn't…" I reply.

A2 turns towards the pod. "You're not too useless after all." She struggles to voice the compliment, her injuries still obvious. She picks me up with her now free arm and begins to limp at a gruelling pace.

"Motor functions at forty percent," the pod informs A2.

"I know, I know…"

Having lost the androids, we walk for about an hour. A2 carries me to another abandoned building. This time, it's an old corner store. Cracked shelves sit row by row, some containing empty cans. Dented shopping carts lie around, unused for a long time.

A2 gently sets me down behind the counter and dust puffs up from my descent. I cough violently and hear a loud crashing noise.

What was that? No more machines damnit…

I crawl to the corner of the counter in anticipation of my worst fears.

Gotta be careful, can't make any noise…

My head slowly rears itself from around the counter and-

"A2!" I call out. A2 had collapsed, knocking over some shelves. She breathes heavily, lying still on the ground.

"Motor functions at ten percent. Combat functions at zero percent. Language function at ninety percent…" The pod gives the final say to A2's movement and starts to list off other malfunctions.

"A2…" What do I do? I could leave her and try to get away from all of this, but…

"Ke...p…" A2 mumbles something inaudible.

"A2, what is it?! Are you alright!?"

"Keep moving…"

"I can't exactly make much headway in my condition, I-"

"They'll find you," A2 cuts me off. "Don't let them find you, they're traitors. Stay alive. Keep moving. Please." Desperation fills her voice, almost begging me to go. Her sparks haven't stopped and her left leg has begun to shake uncontrollably.

This small feeling welling up inside… Gah, my chest is beginning to tighten, it aches.

I try to protest. "But I'm-"

"Go."

It's no use. She probably knows what's best.

Making my way out from underneath the counter, I start towards the door. My hand slaps the ceramic tile; with each movement, pain continues to surge through my body. I pass A2 and glance at her. She lies still with her eyes closed. And…

Tears.

I- I can't… I have to keep moving just like she said. It's just an android after all, right?

God damnit, so why do I feel this way? This feeling… It's eating away at me. What is this? Why do I feel this way about a machine?

As I'm about to leave the store, I turn to look back at her and find that she's staring straight back at me. Her eyes don't seem fake, there's something there. Emotions. Everything.

"Don't die, idiot." I make out a faint smile on A2's face.

She's not just an android.

I'm coming back for you… If I can't save you, I sure as hell won't let you die here alone.

I turn around and crawl back into the store, A2 looks at me with a distressed expression.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" A2 struggles to ask.

"Staying with you." I crack a smile at A2.

"You idiot, they'll find you and y-you'll be killed…"

"Then let them kill me."

"I can't let you die, especially not by those traitors… they left me alone and… You're the last one, there's still h-hope." A2 stutters her words.

"If I'm not leaving this place with you, I'm dying here with you. I can't make much progress without you anyways…"

"Are you an frhmmm."

"Huh?"

"I can't- I canrrfmm beh."

"Language function at five percent." The pod explains A2's rambles.

"Uhhh fhmmm fahh baoo." A2 tries to scold me even more but fails to get out any clear word.

"A2…"

Looks like she doesn't have a say in what I do and don't do now.

I set myself beside her and lay my head on some rubble. A2 turns her head to look at me. She doesn't bother speaking – well, more like she can't… She stares at me, with a worried look still on her face.

I don't know what to do. All I can do is be here, beside her.

* * *

 **Editing and Polish by:** **0erbayunFang**

 **Thank you!**

 **A/N: Kept you waiting huh? Sorry for the long hiatus guys. Motivation issues and work have been getting in the way of my writing. I know this is a short chapter but please enjoy! As always, critique and comments are always appreciated! Also, my previous beta reader, Recycler, had to drop the project due to a heavy workload, a new beta reader is now on the story, 0erbayunFang. Thank you for your work!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reciprocation

[Chapter 5: Reciprocation]

* * *

It's been a couple of days since our encounter with 9S and 2B. I think. I'm not too sure. The air stays still. The world moves on without us.

I've been beside A2 this whole time, keeping her company during her passing. She might recover, right? There's still a chance…

Over these pasts few days my injuries seem to have gotten better. My leg might get me up and going again and I might finally have another arm to use, but for A2…things get worse with each hour.

She doesn't make a single sound, nothing. That is, unless you want to count the sound of the sparks coming from her now detached leg. She went from small mumbles of nonsense to silence. Since then, it's mostly been quiet. Animals can be heard outside sometimes; birds, moose, I think...

All you do is listen. Listen to the world go by. Listen to your own thoughts go by.

Occasionally, I've struck up a conversation just to break the silence. Well, I don't know if you can call it a conversation. It's more like talking to a pet that just listens. Not to call A2 an animal or anything… Usually it's small talk: what I can hear outside, the few things I remember about the past, like my apartment complex and how the area wasn't completely flooded in sand. It keeps me sane, or… maybe I've already lost it.

Except for her eyes, A2 no longer moves any of her body parts. She lies there and darts her eyes around at times, sometimes closing them for brief periods, as if she's sleeping. She'll stare at me whenever I start talking, so I guess she really is listening. Even though I've somewhat got used to it, it's still kinda creepy. You'd think she was some kind of amusement park animatronic if you hadn't seen her before.

Yet, she can't make any facial expressions, so I don't really know how she feels about my topics of conversation. I just hope it's something that keeps her from falling into despair. Still, I don't know if I'm too late or not-

"Subjugation virus at fifty percent," the pod stops my train of thought, "estimated time of completion: two days, twelve hours."

Only two and a half more days…

The pod continues on, "Proposal: Locate replacement chip for unit YoRHa Type A No.2 in order to remove corrupted chip and purge subjugation virus."

I reply to the pod, "Look, I'm sorry friend, but I don't think she'll be able to find a replacement chip in a condition like this."

"Analysis: Estimated time of human limb restoration: one day."

"What are you getting at?"

"Proposal: Human can locate replacement chip and purge subjugation virus."

"You're crazy… I won't make it out there, there's no way-"

"Please confirm transfer of weapon systems," The pod turns towards A2, and her eyes dart to the pod, a moment of silence passes and the pod continues, "Transfer confirmed."

The pod hovers next to me, stating its protocol, "Transfer of pod command complete. Transfer of weapon systems complete. Please utilize voice commands to direct orders, as it is impossible to link up through a network. Magnetic field systems not detected. Please utilize appendages to wield weapons."

A2's swords appear beside me and make a loud clunk on the ground. I stare at the swords in shock, I can't possibly do this, I've never even held a sword up close, the machines out there… I won't survive.

"I-I can't do this, I've never really fought before, I'll just get kil-"

Huh?

Something's touching my shoulder…

"A2, you can still move…"

A2 had placed her hand on my shoulder. On her face, a small smile remains.

The light from her eyes disappear.

"A2… wait… n-no." This can't happen, w-why, h-how could I let this happen, "A2 p-please… I'll eat your mush and do what you say, just come back… please… open your eyes…"

My hands won't stop shaking… Why am I still here? I can't do this anymore… These damn tears won't go away…

The damn pod talks again, "Virus estimated time of comple-".

"Shut up! She's gone, don't you see?! A-And I did j-jack shit about it…"

"Repeat: Virus estimated time of completion-"

"Don't you get it?! T-There's no way she'll come back! She's taken care of me, saved my life numerous times, fed me best she could, kept me out of danger and I've done nothing but make it harder for her to take care of me!" It was hiding right in front of me and I never knew it, "She just cared about me and I just… just never realized."

"Repeat: Virus estimated time of completion two days, twelve hours. Unit YoRHa Type A No.2 maintaining safe mode to preserve data storage. Recovery still possible."

"Still… possible?"

"Recovery still possible."

"I can s-still…"

"Repeat: Full system recovery is possible."

"We can still do it you tin can!"

"Affirmative."

"Hah! I still have a chance, I can still wake her up again… A2…"

A2's lifeless body lies next to me, her cold hand still lies on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, A2. I'm gonna get you up, just hang in there, alright?"

Rest is probably best for tomorrow, even if I die I can say that-

No. I won't die. Not until I can speak to her again. I have a feeling that there's more to her than just being a blunt programmed android.

[The next day]

Ugh... Why is my face wet? Is my dog here or something-

Holy shit.

My eyes open to find a huge bull moose towering over my body. Having somehow made it into the store without waking me up, it doesn't seem aggravated, just curious, I hope...

I slowly get up and- argh! Even though I can walk, it still hurts like hell… Though, it's good to be able to move myself around for once.

I'm up on my feet and reach out to pet the moose on its nose. It has light brown fur that feels slightly prickly. Its antlers are huge and endearing, something any trophy hunter would love to have on their wall. It begins to stare at me intensely and seems anxious. This thing could end me in a second.

He starts making gruffer noises and is becoming unsettled. Uh oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

He gives a loud snort and…

Ew, that's, gross…

A large film of mucus covers my hand and chest, soaking into my clothes.

Well… at least I'm not dead.

The moose seems relaxed again and bends its head down even further, allowing me to keep petting it. It seems more comfortable now.

"Estimated time of virus completion: one day, eighteen hours." Oh yeah, the pod is right. I should probably get going.

"Alright boy, that's enough petting for today." The moose shakes it's head and grunts, then turns out and walks away, presumably for greener pastures.

"Now, something to defend myself with while I'm out there…"

I look down and see both of A2's swords on the ground, lying next to where I was.

Well, there's one taller than I am, which probably weighs more than me and one that looks like something I can manage.

Yeah… the taller one seems a little bit too big for my taste.

I reach down and pick up the smaller sword.

This handle is freezing and good God this thing is pretty damn heavy.

I slip my hand into the slot serving as a handle. Inside a red button protrudes out. Wonder what this does? Better not, actually… at least not yet.

I rest the blade to my side. It's like a workout carrying this thing around.

Time to get going. Less than two days left.

I leave the store and the pod follows, hovering by my side. We stop just outside and I take in the fresh air.

"So where do we start?" I turn to the pod now belonging to me.

"Locating chip," After a moment of silence, the pod projects a map into the air, "Chip located."

"Ah okay I see… I see that I have no idea how to read this map."

"Chip located in desert housing complex."

"More specifics please."

"Relative location: When human was last writhing in pain after being attacked by a machine. The area was surrounded by sand and the human was crying profusely-"

"Alright shut it! I get it, you don't have to remind me. Just tell me directions because I have no idea how to get there from here."

"Affirmative."

"You're quite the smartass aren't you?"

"Affirmative."

I give a small grin, looks like this pod really isn't so bad. We start making some headway.  
"Estimated time of arrival and return, at current pace: One day, twenty hours." You gotta be kidding, that can't be right!

"The journey is that long?! And I thought it was a couple blocks away…"

"Affirmative. It will be too late to restore unit YoRHa Type A No.2 if we maintain current speed. Proposal: find a faster mode of transportation."

"There's no way I can run, not with these legs," I look at the city around me, "Looks like there's no chance of getting a car with only these scrap heaps to work with…"

How could we get there? Maybe I could find a bike in a store? Would that be enough? Or maybe I could-

A loud bellowing sound erupts from behind me. It's like… a mixture of a cow and a bear.

I turn around to see the moose from earlier following me. He walks up to me and lowers his head again.

I stroke his nose and speak to it, "Hey boy, didn't I say no more pets?" It makes small, timid noises. Looks like I made another friend.

"Estimated time of virus completion-" The hovering pod interrupts my sentimental moment.

"I know, I know… but this thing is just so cool! Like, when can you ever say to someone that, 'hey I just pet a moose and now it's following me around and I think it likes me' like come on! When I used to go fishing, I'd see moose all the time. The park rangers told me to stay away because they're pretty deadly. I mean come on, they have sharp hooves that can really clock you out but-" Oh… looks like I got too ahead of myself. I've been rambling to the pod for a good minute, "Anyways let's just get this guy some food, leaves from the plants around here. A whole bunch," We can make good time, "I have an idea."

* * *

 **Editing and Polish by: Recycler and 0erbayunFang  
**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Sadly, 0erbayunFang has come down with a bad virus and hasn't been able to beta read lately. Hope you get better! Also, check out her stories, her grammar is fantastic and her stories flow smoothly! Thank you for both of your work throughout the story! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Confidence

[Chapter 6: Confidence]

* * *

Jesus, this thing is fast! I firmly grasp the moose's antlers, as it jerks me back and forth. The bones eat into my grip, leaving a couple of minor lacerations on my hands.

At least we'll make it on time.

"Estimated time of arrival: five minutes." The pod hovers next to me, keeping its pace with the moose.

We speed forward, passing a couple of ruined buildings, which are soon replaced by tall maroon rocky walls. The strip of road turns into sand and a rock arch presides over a circular entrance, leading into more narrow passages.

The moose's hooves start kicking up sand and I cover my face with my torn shirt. Still, sand manages to enter my mouth and eyes, making for an even more uncomfortable ride. Each time I move my jaw, I feel the sand grinding between my teeth and at the same time, my eyes are burning, probably bloodshot at this point from the irritation.

This harsh environment, baking hot and accompanied with a tan and yellowish color palette, reminds me of a far worse time…

"Stop!" A voice calls out to me, teetering between masculine and feminine, thought leaning somewhat to the latter.

Stopping is probably a good idea, conflict won't do me any good right now.

I give a light tug on the moose's antlers and it skids to a halt.

I hope this isn't any trouble…

Dismounting my moose, I land on the sand below, which floods my shoes. It slithers its way into the gaps of my toes, making for grimy footing. I look at the person who ordered me to stop with a quizzical look on my face.

Now who could this be?

A woman like figure steps out from a propped-up tarp, under which a busted vending machine sits.

The woman strides along the sand, headed towards me. She's fit with camo pants and some busted up knee pads. She wears a tan, long sleeve shirt, blending in with the surrounding area. Her right eye is covered with a black bandana and the rest of her head is wrapped with a ragged grey cloth, in a hood like fashion.

She doesn't have the same colors as those other three androids and she doesn't seem to have any gigantic swords. Maybe… she's another human?

"Yo, what's your business in the desert complex? Dontcha know it's filled with a' buncha machines? We had a couple a' YoRHa mooks clear it out before, It's still dangerous out there ya know, I wouldn't risk anyone getting killed unless it was important."

"Well, I'm here to retrieve something from the housing area if that's alright. It's very urgent, and I'm running low on time."

"Hmm. Well, if that's the case I guess I can make an exception this time. Just don't say I didn't warn ya when the machines are tearin' ya limb from limb."

"Yeah… I'll keep that in mind, miss…?"

"Jackass, nice to meetcha!"

"I'm-I'm sorry what was that?"

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Jackass, dontcha have an ear? Haha! So whatcha retrievin' from the complex?"

"Well uh… Jackass… I'm looking for a decision making chip or something like that. Know where I can find one?"

"Standard issue for all YoRHa type androids! Yeah, I know where to find em, there's an android grave yard of sorts not too far from here. If ya head to the dunes, take a right till ya find another rock arch. There'll be a' huge clearin' and a sandy slide which leads to the housing complex. Head further in and you'll find a buncha decommissioned androids, ya can scavenge a chip there!"

"Sounds great, thank you uhhh…"

"Jackass! Dontcha know it's rude not to call people by their given name?"

It's not exactly a name you hear every day…

"Sorry, sorry… thank you Jackass…, you've been a great help."

"Ha, it's no problem! Say, think ya could get something for me while you're over there? I've been doin' research on those stupid machines to help the YoRHa Commander and I need some things I can't get myself."

"Well, since you gave me information on the chip, I guess I owe you one. What do you need?"

"Ya see, I forgot my explosives over at the complex when I was trying to gain access to an area with special machines. It was for my research. Before I could use 'em, some whacko machines started attackin' me and my buddy. Why I oughta whoop their ass next time I see those machines. Everything seemed fine and we were about to get out in one piece. But, there were too many of them and along with the explosives, I lost my buddy…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Haha! Don't worry about it, he was annoying as hell anyways… He never wanted to help me in my experiments anyways," Jackass hangs her head to the ground with a dejected look, "say, think you could also find his body and retrieve his dog tags?"

I give a small smile to Jackass, "Sure I'll try and find him for you, I'll bury him as well if I get the chance."

"Bury him…? You're a strange one arentcha? I'm not sure why'd you do that, but feel free as long as ya get the tags."

She must be an android, she probably doesn't know, "Well, think of it as a way to honor the dead, umm… it's a tradition…! It's returning them to the earth that created them. It's what the humans used to do.

"Oh I see! I like the sound of that! Well ya do your thing, be careful out there. Never know when those damn sand machines will pop out and getcha!

"Thank you for everything, Jackass!" I wave good bye and head back to remount my moose

Jackass yells one last thing at me as I'm about to leave, "Say, what are you gonna do with that chip?! It's for YoRHa units only, I'm not sure if you can make much use outta it!"

"It's um… for a friend!" I yell back.

"Oh, alright! That means your friend is probably in trouble, get back to them soon and don't forget the tags!"

"Will do!"

She was a colorful character…

We press on and head further into the desert area. After passing the rocky arch and getting through some narrow passages, we find ourselves in front of another ruined building, buried to the brim in sand. Next to the building, a broken piping system dips in and out of the sand. I dismount my moose and decide to head into the ruined building and take a rest.

I set myself down on a decayed sofa and begin to untie my boots. The building is empty and is just one large, wide open room with openings to the outside. There are still a couple of pieces of worn out furniture that lay about. It's so destroyed, it looks like the start of a construction project.

How long did it take for this to happen?

"Enemy presence detected." The pod to my side warns me.

Better get ready, this is it… I-I can do this…

I lift up A2's sword with both hands and hold it in front of me.

All you have to do is slash and stab, right? That's how swords are used… right?! This thing, with its handle, it looks like a gun sword or something… should I hit the red button?

I turn to the left hand side of the building, waiting for the machine to round the corner. The mechanical whirring I've heard so often, now barely fazes me.

A towering machine makes its way around the corner, it has no appendages or anything, just layers of itself that reach to the ceiling and a spherical head to top it off.

Well, it's a machine nonetheless so I should be careful.

The machine gets closer and I feel the sweat gathering up on my forehead, the hilt of the sword gets harder to grasp as well.

Let's let it make the first move, if its attack is wide then I can possibly dodge it and take advantage of the wind-up time. How is this thing gonna attack I wonder?

The machine continues to approach me and stops a couple of feet in front of me.

Come on… let's see what you got.

Both the machine and I sit idle, just staring at each other.

Is it waiting for me to do something, is it trying to play a trick on me?

Its head is small like the one that attacked in the desert me and it looks down at me, staring with passive, yellow eyes.

Come on, do something!

"Machine combat ability: zero percent. Threat: minimal."

Gah!

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Irritated, I respond to the pod that made me jump, like I was about to be killed.

"Proposal: Machine can be used as ample combat practice."

"Hmm… That's not such a bad idea…"

Though, what if this thing just attacks me all of a sudden? If I let my guard down now, it could surprise me… The pod has usually been reliable before but… there's always a chance of error with machines.

I take a step towards the machine. It doesn't move.

Just one more step. Still not moving.

I take a couple of steps closer and my sword is within stabbing distance. The machine stays perfectly still.

Here goes nothing…

I thrust forward, putting my whole body into the movement. Metal screeching erupts from the guts of the machine, as the sword slides right through. After a couple of seconds, I pull back and see a clean hole right through the machine.

Hah, take that you bastard! Let's find out what this does…

I press the button and the sword erupts with electricity. Lighting courses through the sword and glows with a light blue hue.

That's kinda dangerous.

I swing at an angle and make a clean slash through another part of the machine.

I'm already winded from attacking twice... but at least I know I can use this thing decently.

I set the sword down and glance back at the machine. A slash and a pierce. Static and sparks exit the wounded machine and-

Holy hell!

The air heats up while a bright explosion launches me back.

Owww….

I sit up and find myself outside in the sand. That took me for a ride... Just a couple of scratches but other than that, seems like I'm okay. The sword is lodged into the sand, pinned right next to my neck.

My head could've been there…

I pick up the sword and head into the building to retrieve my boots. Instead, I just find a pile of scorched rubber.

Oh, that's just swell…

Well, at least I still have my loyal-

Moose prints in the sand lead away to the entrance. Must've been scared by the explosion.

Bare foot it is.

* * *

 **Edited and polish by: Recycler**

 **Thank you! Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	8. Chapter 7: Encounter

[Chapter 7: Encounter]

* * *

Finally, we made it.

After two hours of walking in this terrible heat, we arrive at the desert complex. The buildings are absolutely demolished and buried in sand. The area is closed off in a large canyon and the only way to get to the complex is to slide down a mountain of sand.

"Alright, know where those decommissioned androids are at?" I ask the pod proudly, knowing I've at least made it this far.

"Scanning. Scan complete: decommissioned YoRHa models located further inside complex. Multiple machine signatures detected in immediate vicinity. Caution advised," the pod replies.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

We head further into the complex and walk on a mixture of sand and cement, which probably used to be a full street. Along the path, a rusty playground manages to stay surfaced above the sand and many collapsed buildings shrink behind it. Piles of scrap sit on both sides of the street as well.

I've yet to see any machines, but I become complacent …

"Machines within vicinity." The pod stops my train of thought.

"I know, you said that earlier, but where exactly are they? Some specifics would be nice…" I nervously question the pod, as the area around is dead quiet.

"Unknown."

"Huh?! You just said there were machines around this area!"

"Signatures detected in vicinity. Exact location unknown. Caution advised."

"No wonder A2 calls you useless…"

The passage gets narrower and metal beams stick out of the ground. Further in, piles of lifeless android bodies lay on the ground.

They're pretty damn creepy. It's like one of those human anatomy statues you'd see in a biology class. No skin, just metal and protruding eyeballs. Kinda feels like I'm being watched…

Better start looking.

"Where exactly do I find this chip?" I ask the pod.

"Chip proximity: within reach," the pod replies

"Specifics please."

"Fifty decommissioned units within ten meters contain a chip. Heading: North-west at three hundred and thirty degrees. Elevation–"

"Pod, I'm not as dense as you think, please don't mark each individual body next to me. There's literally piles of them everywhere…"

"Affirmative."

"What I meant is, where on the body is it?"

"Chip location: cranial region. Proposal: Sever cranial region to get into chip instillations."

"That's all I needed to know. At least you're not as useless as A2 thinks you are."

"Affirmative."

Out of the pile of android bodies, I choose one next to me and kneel beside it. It's leaned against the sandy rocks in a sitting position. It's missing its left leg and the arms are slightly mangled.

"Think you could get the chip out of this one?" I ask the pod.

"Affirmative. Attempting extraction of chip," the pod replies.

The pod hovers next to the android and a blowtorch replaces the spot where its Gatling gun usually is. It begins to meticulously work its way down the middle of the android's skull. Eventually, two pieces of the skull fall apart and a bunch of chaotic circuitry appears.

I don't know what any of this is nor do I want to attempt to even try and figure out where the chip is…

With a disgruntled look on my face, I turn towards the pod. "So… which one is the right chip, exactly?"

"Scanning. Scan complete. Continuing extraction of chip," the pod replies.

Phew, I thought I would have to work through all of–

"Gah!"

A small explosion erupts and launches me off my feet, sending me a couple of meters away from the android we were working on. I end up face-first, landing in another pile of android skeletons. Next to me, the pod seems to have suffered the same fate, scorched black from the explosion.

God, that hurt…

I manage to get myself back up in a sitting position. I look back to see that the android we were trying to extract the chip from is now just a smoldering pile of red ash.

The pod recovers and hovers next to me. "Extraction: Failed."

"Yeah… I can kinda see that…" I reply in disappointment. "And what exactly went wrong there?"

"I am not authorized to perform maintenance on any YoRHa android programs, or items pertaining to that android's data that I am not specifically assigned to. The YoRHa android's defenses activated when I attempted to extract the chip. Automatic self-destruction prevents any critical data from falling into unknown hands."

"Then why didn't you say anything before we attempted to get it?"

"I was unaware of this information until this present moment."

"So even you're not perfect, huh?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, we have a lot of androids to work with here, but how do we avoid getting blown up in the process?"

"To bypass YoRHa security measures, return to the Bunker to acquire clearance on reformatting and maintenance."

"Bunker?"

"The Bunker is YoRHa's base of operations. Maintenance and replacement parts may be acquired at this location."

"Where is this 'Bunker' located?"

"The Bunker is currently orbiting the planet, allowing for strike teams at any location."

"So… pretty much in space?"

"Affirmative."

"Oh… That's no problem then. No problem at all…" Well the bunker is out of the question. Besides, I don't think YoRHa would appreciate the sentiment in helping A2; seeing as she's wanted… "Any other options?"

"Proposal: A YoRHa scanner-type model may bypass security systems through hacking."

I didn't know each one of those guys had assigned roles… What constitutes a scanner android from a regular android?

Let's go out on a whim here. "Does A2 happen to be a scanner type?"

"Negative. YoRHa Type A No. 2 is an attacker type." The pod replies.

"Then what do these scanner models look like?"

The pod projects a screen and a familiar face appears. The kid. 9S I think was his name…

So, I need someone like that. Well it's no doubt that the kid will either kill or capture A2 before he helps her…

Gah! I might as well waltz up to their base and kindly ask for a scanner model at this point. We're at a dead end. We won't be able to save A2 at this pace.

Wait, what was that?

I turn to my right, trying to catch a glimpse of something moving in my peripheral vision.

Just my imagination?

A loud clanking noise comes from behind. I turn quickly to face the noise but…

Nothing.

"Someone there?" I call out instinctively. Just silence in response.

"Black box signal detected. YoRHa android detected." The pod assures my doubts.

An android is here. Could it be 2B? 9S? Could they have been following me?

I ready A2's sword and head towards the direction where the noise was last heard.

"Look, like I said last time, I'm fine on my own and I'd rather not head to the Bunker with you guys. I'm up and walking, can't you see? I can take care of myself…" Although I know negotiating with them is futile, it keeps me knowing that I can at least fight for myself.

Still, I've yet to see it. Why is it evading me? These androids have every advantage over a human, so why is it running?

There! To the left!

A blurry figure dashes past my field of view and cuts through an alleyway. My feet move by themselves, chasing the figure's path.

It's definitely an android; it's the same movement A2 was doing when she snatched me from 2B and 9S. It might be here to stop me, if it kills me here… A2…

I round the corner to the alleyway and the passage is muddled with piles of garbage. Broken glass and a few dented shopping carts lie about. Ahead, the android is sprinting away.

No mistake. Short height and a child-looking figure. It's 9S.

He's fast, it's hard to keep up. I'll lose him if I don't–

Further down, 9S takes a hard right down another pathway. Losing sight of him, a loud crashing noise is heard in his direction.

This might be my chance.

In a tunnel-vision-like state, I follow his steps. After sprinting for a couple of seconds, I come across the android and manage to block him in a dead end.

9S lies face first on the ground, tripped… over a pile of garbage?! How can such an advanced piece of technology be this clumsy?

"Ow… that hurts…" 9S writhes in pain on the ground, holding his head in his hand.

Wait a minute… I don't remember 9S ever having black hair... could he have changed his hair? Other than that, they look the exact same…

Whoops.

By the time I was done wasting my time with such a trivial thought, 9S manages to get up onto his feet. The android prepares to attack me like a cornered animal as a timid voice bellows out, "I have no other choice."

I blink and the android launches at me with his fist.

Better brace.

…

Huh?

I look down to see the android's fist barely tapping my chest. Like I saw earlier, his appearance is the same as 9S, though he has black hair instead of white.

We sit in silence for a couple of seconds, frozen in our positions.

An audible clicking noise fills the air.

Wait, is he shaking?

The android begins to tremble and the buckles on his boots start clinking. He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around my waist. Tilting his head to meet me eyes, tears begin to fall from underneath the blindfold, illuminating his face.

"P-please…" he cries out in a timid voice, "d-don't turn me in."

"Uhh, turn you in?" Wha? Just a moment ago I was fearing for my life and now he's pleading to me?

"I-I'm sorry for abandoning the force, j-just please don't k-kill me!" He bursts out sobbing uncontrollably and nuzzles his head into my left leg.

What do I do in a situation like this? He's not hostile anymore, if anything, he's in the most vulnerable position you could be in…

Maybe… I should… comfort him?

My right hand naturally sets itself on his head and I begin to stroke his hair, like one would do to their cat.

"It's alright, it's alright. I won't turn you in… I guess…" I sorta feel bad for the kid… he's crying like he lost his stuffed animal or something…

"R-really?!" The android meets my eyes again, and the saddest puppy face you could ever see turns into a big smile.

Guh, my heart.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm not with whoever you think I'm with."

"T-Thank you!" The android pops up off the ground and puts me into a suffocating hug.

"W-well, I-I'm glad you're okay." I-I can't breathe!

That was quite the turnaround in mood…

"YoRHa No.1 Type S is wanted by YoRHa forces for desertion and examination of classified information." My accompanying pod gives a little insight to the situation.

Hmm… YoRHa No.1 Type S. and YoRHa No.9 Type S.

No.9 and No.1… so if the one I met first was 9S then this one is… 1S? By that logic, he must be a scanner-type as well.

In response to the pod's explanation, 1S becomes frightened and quickly dashes behind me to hide. He peeks out to look at the pod.

Whoever programmed 1S didn't seem the most confident personality wise…

"They're here to capture me, they want me silenced. They've lied, Command has betrayed us!" 1S frantically yells.

I step out of 1S' way and he flinches at the pod.

This kid is hopeless…

"Don't worry about the smartass, he's with me." I explain the situation.

"R-really…?" 1S shyly replies.

"Yeah… I'm borrowing him from a friend."

"Phew, then I have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah don't worry about him, he won't report you in or anything. Say, it's good that we're getting along but… you're rather quick to trust me. A couple of minutes ago I was just chasing you, sword wielded and all."

"Heh-heh… about that… earlier when you had cornered me, I attempted to hack you. I couldn't get into any sort of circuitry, so I figured you were a… human?"

"Well, caught me red handed I suppose."

"It's true?! An actual human?! So that means C-Command was wrong… there's one, r-right here in front of me! I was right to trust you! After all, we must do everything to protect humanity!"

1S puts his hands on his hips and gleams proudly at me. I guess all scanners are enthusiastic about humans…

"If you knew I was a human by the time I cornered you, why did you try and attack me, then proceed to start begging and crying?"

"W-well, I-I'm not exactly t-the best–" 1S' bottom lip begins quivering and tears begin to well up on his face again.

Uh-oh.

"No, please don't cry… I didn't mean it like that, it's not like I'm calling you defective or anything."

"D-d-defective?" 1S' voice gets hoarse and the tears get heavier.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry!" Really, he's too pure… "Ummm… besides that, I need you! You're the only one that can help me."

1S begins to calm down and wipes the tears away from his face, "R-really?"

"Yeah of course, I'll make up for earlier." Seems like he's feeling better again. "Think you could retrieve a chip for me?"

* * *

 **Edited and Polished by: 0erbayunFang**

 **Thank you for your work!**

 **A/N: It's been a while huh? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for sticking through despite my hiatus. I really had a fun time writing 1S' introduction. As always critique and comments are appreciated. See you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 8: Change

[Chapter 8: Change]

* * *

After 1S calmed down, we head back to the scrap yard filled with busted androids.

He really sticks close to me with a slight skip in his step. Occasionally, he brushes my arm, all while having a big grin on his face.

"You seem quite happy?" I ask 1S.

"W-well, why wouldn't I be!?" He replies in an upbeat yet shaky voice.

"I've finally found someone else and it's a h-human out of all things!"

"Do you scanner types have some kind of infatuation with humans?"

"W-well not just humans, us scanner types are programmed to be innately curious about everything. We really like analyzing various objects and ideas. Gathering information is our primary function!"

"Explains why your friend wanted to dissect me…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing, anyways continue on."

"Pair that with the fact that we are also innately programmed to serve humans, it's no wonder why we would get so excited by actually finding one. We take pride in our service!"

"I guess that makes sense," 1S and 9S are so similar, I wonder if they know each other…, "say do you happen to know 9S?"

"O-oh… Nines?"

"Who?"

"It's a nickname we refer to h-him as." 1S' voice becomes hoarse again, like he's about to cry

"Hey, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"N-no… it-it's nothing…"

"You say that but you're already wiping tears off your face…"

"Oh j-jeez, really," 1S turns his face away from me, setting his knees on the ground, attempting to hide his sadness, "Some k-kind of android I am… I c-can't even keep myself together!"

He's an emotional wreck but does he really have to hit me with the cute-vulnerable animal card again?

In an attempt to comfort 1S, I sit next to him and pet his head like last time.

Let's see what the problem is, "Was it something I said?"

"N-no, nothing like that…" 1S struggles to speak as he sniffles

"Something about 9S?"

1S hangs his head lower

"Ah ha! Did he mess with ya or something? Is he bullying you? I oughta find him and teach him a thing or two right now!" I try and act jaunty to cheer him up, taking a boxing stance while throwing a few swings.

Despite my efforts the soil beneath keeps moistening with tears.

Well… that didn't work, kid still looks pretty down in the dumps.

"O-oh It's nothing like that," 1S rebuttals with a surprised expression and faces towards me "i-it's just that Nines and I used to be good buddies…"

"Oh… I see. And because you've abandoned the force…" I begin to put the pieces together

"I can no longer contact him or any other YoRHa forces without being pursued for execution."

"Is there a way you can re-join YoRHa?"

"I-I've discovered things I shouldn't have, I don't think they'd let me l-live if I were to try and reason with them."

"Surely 9S would have understood your reason for abandoning the force, right? You guys were friends after all. Did you try talking to him after you left YoRHa?"

"T-that's the part I don't understand…"

"What exactly happened?"

"I met with Nines soon after deserting the force… yet he seemed like a completely different person."

"How so?"

"I-I tried to reason with him, but he immediately called reinforcements and began attacking me. I-it's like there was no past between us… like he didn't know who I was. I-I mean the Nines I knew would never do anything like that! I'm sure it had something to do with Command…"

"People flipping on a dime just because you've done something they don't like… I think I have some experience with that," though I'm not really sure, "anyways, how about we find 9S and try and talk to him?"

"D-do you think that would work? I-I mean I've tried to talk to him, but I've almost been killed because of that…"

"If he were really your friend, he'd at least hear what you'd have to say."

"I g-guess you're right..."

The expression on 1S changes slightly and the tears stop.

Hopefully he's starting to feel better.

[One Hour Later]

"Just give me a few seconds and I'll have it right out," 1S excitingly states, "Heh, I'm number one when it comes to hacking you know!"

"Alright show me what you got, I'm counting on ya kid."

He reminds me of a kid looking to impress his parents…

1S approaches one of the many androids on the ground. After tinkering with its head for a little bit, he stops moving and freezes completely.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" No response.

His eyes turn void, just like A2's.

"Oi, get it together kid!" I jerk his shoulders back and forth, hoping to wake him up. Instead, he just drops to the floor.

Not again…

"Pod, what's going on with him?! Do I need to replace a chip for the kid as well?"

"Negative. YoRHa Type S No. 1 is in infiltration mode. All other power functions must be re-routed to infiltration mode in order to operate properly."

"No comprendo my friendo…"

"YoRHa Type S No. 1 is hacking to retrieve the decision-making chip."

"I wish he would've told me before hand, kid had me worried…"

Wouldn't have to worry about finding two chips now would I.

"Multiple machine lifeforms detected."

"Stop joking around, you said that last time and I saw-"

"Murder, kill!" A dissonant voice resonates in front of me.

"Damn it… so they are here…"

"Kill em all! Kill em!"

Three machines appear in front of me.

I'm stood still, my mouth wide open.

These guys aren't like the others.

The machines are drenched in blood, and they twitch around menacingly. Two of them, similar to the one I first encountered, wield broken shards of metal, completely soaked in blood. The third is a lot bigger than the other two machines and walks with wide steps, making loud clunking noises in the sand.

That's some creepy shit…

"1S, we have to get moving," I call out to 1S to try and escape, "do you hear me!?"

"1S' Audio receiving functions are not currently functioning." The pod informs me.

"Shit… isn't there anything we can do; can't you get his attention?" I reply

"1S must return re-route of his own volition. There is no possibility of forcing him out of infiltration mode."

I turn around to look at 1S, his lifeless body lays on the ground, blending in with the rest of the corpses.

I can't leave the kid here.

The machines slowly limp towards our position.

Their staticky voices pierce the air, "Die, die, give me your head!"

I go over to 1S' body and attempt to pick him up.

Alright time to leave…

Hunghh! Hungghhhhhh!

I'm panting and gasping for air before I know it. He won't move an inch…

God! He weighs a ton!

His lifeless body still lies there, barely bothered by my efforts.

The machines have closed the gap considerably, they're now meters away from us.

We're surrounded… It's no use in trying to escape now.

All I can do now, is fight.

I grab A2's sword off the ground and brace myself, separating my legs to gain a good sense of balance. The cold blade is wielded with both of my hands and I hold it in front of me, trying to mimic a stance I had seen A2 do. I press the red button on the sword and electricity jumps across the sword, creating hot air around it.

The smaller machine begins its attack and lunges towards me.

Sloppily, I dive to the side, barely dodging its attack.

It stumbles pass me and its weapon gets lodged into a large hunk of scrap metal.

Got you now!

Getting off the ground, I charge straight towards the machine with its back turned towards me, as it struggles to get its metal shard out of the scrap metal. My sword cleanly cuts through the bot and I dislodge my sword from its torso. It stops moving completely and turns into dead weight, causing a large thunking sound when it hits the ground.

Ha, take that you crazy bast-

Ah!

Pain jumps through the side of my torso and I'm sent flying into a wall. Blood fills my mouth and I end up turning some of the sand red.

The machine bigger than the other two had landed a clean blow on me.

I lie sprawled on the ground and the machine charges towards me.

My limbs will be separated at this rate…

"Do you think I could get a little help here?!" I plead to the pod, hoping for it to whip out its gatling gun like in a previous encounter.

"Affirmative." The pod replies, disappearing into nothingness.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!"

The pod reappears within a couple of seconds with a black accessory attached to its back.

On the front end of the pod, a rectangular box pops out with holes bored into the front. Smoke backfires out of the box and two missiles are sent flying in the direction of the bot.

A loud explosion erupts into the air, followed by a cloud of black smoke. The blast wave feels warm, slightly pushing me back.

Nothing seems to be visible, but there's no sign of the machines either…

I turn towards the pod, "Seems like we're in the cl-"

There's a loud clank and the pod is launched away from a dismembered robot arm, it goes flying into a random direction and I lose sight of it.

"Shit, are you alright!?" I call out in the direction the pod launched but I get no response.

My attention is turned back to the cloud of smoke and two sets of red eyes are visible.

Damnit, they're still alive after that?!

The smoke clears one of the smaller ones remain, now covered in an ashy crimson color.

"Ehehehe, let me add you to my collection!" The bot let's out a maniacal laugh, its head twitching unpredictably.

This thing has fuckin lost it!

Here it comes-

Jesus!

Barely managed to block that one…

The psycho machine's crude metal shank, clashes against my sword. Sparks fly off and we struggle, pushing against each other's efforts.

T-this things a lot stronger than me, I won't last long if I keep this up…

Gah!

The bot overpowers me, and my sword is parried, flying out of my hand.

"Ehehehehehe, say goodbye!" The bot taunts me and lunges at me.

Shit!

Moments before the machine's shard drives itself into my chest, I barely manage to sidestep the blow, taking a crude dive for my sword.

G-got it, but I can b-barely move. It hurts to breath…

The feeling of moisture rides down my arm. I look to see my left shoulder had been sliced whilst evading the death blow.

Huh… I was wondering why I was starting to lose feeling there…

"Ehehehe, I love it when they fight back!" The machine makes its second attack.

Barely holding my sword in my right hand, we charge directly towards each other.

Gotta make this count…

As we are about to meet, I transition into a slide, keeping my sword completely vertical.

Slipping through its legs, the sword glides right through the machine.

After the maneuver, I get up off the ground and turn around look at the machine.

"E-he-e, It-not o-e r" After claiming its last words, the machine splits into two parts down the middle.

Crazy son of a bitch.

It's finally over… so tired…

Collapsing onto the ground, my eyes meet the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Missed you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I don't feel like I put much heart into this one. Nonetheless, did my best with how much time I stopped writing. No editor this time around, Fang is currently out but it will still be revised, so be on the look out for a polished version. Will continue to keep making chapters so hang in there!**

 **As always, comments and feedback are much appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
